


Endless

by TacoUniverse



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoUniverse/pseuds/TacoUniverse
Summary: 谎言之神丢弃口舌，雷霆之神放弃王座。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> A4后加神话设定

-  
黑色。洛基想，睁眼又闭眼，一样的黑色。不知道持续了多久，他有些厌倦，这还不如在阿斯加德坐牢——那次至少有个可以扔着玩的杯子，还能用幻术欺骗他愚蠢的兄长。  
索尔·奥丁森。金色的大块头傻瓜。他像是很久没看见他了，又像是刚从他身边离开。一切都是虚幻的，时间也失去了意义。他想不起来这之前自己在做什么，有一艘飞船，人群的欢呼，然后呢，谁在叫他，洛基。  
他换了个姿势，伸手去摸自己的小刀——他忘记了——八岁捅过索尔一刀以后它再也没有离开他的胸口，但现在不在，事实上他什么都没有，只有脖子上若有若无的疼痛。  
诡计之神啧了一声，闭眼。

有人告诉他，你死了。他又眯起眼睛，嗤笑一声。他知道死亡是什么滋味，体验过的人可不多。那次他在荒芜之境醒来，衣襟上还沾着冷掉的，索尔的眼泪。  
他觉得有些好笑，雷霆之神过了自己的一千岁生日，却还是像八岁时一样爱哭。那会玩捉迷藏，索尔在弗丽嘉面前抽抽搭搭——到处都找不到洛基，他被冰霜巨人吃掉了！  
笨蛋。洛基抱着手臂看他，于是他又笑了，像一颗灿烂的恒星。索尔向来是所有明媚事物的总和，可他上次笑是什么时候呢。他们分离了太久，神的生命太过漫长，他也记不清了。  
他成为王了吗，洛基回忆了一会，记起自己站在王座旁边，看他披风的一角。那是一场迟了太久的加冕，所有事物都被颠覆重组。有人离去，有人加入，他站在那，没料到自己是索尔过去剩下的唯一事物。

洛基·劳菲森，你死了，你不是纯粹的神，因此没资格进入英灵殿。  
他无端烦躁起来，有什么东西刺痛了他，在创口上滋长出一些细小的枝桠。他讥讽地说，用不着你提醒，我从来没想过去那。  
索尔在找你。  
他顿了一下，银舌头忽然失去了诡辩的欲望。蠢货，难道他不知道自己死了吗。一个灵魂不会幸运两次，甚至神也不会例外。  
你还能去冥界，海拉现在是那的女王。  
哇哦，洛基想，合家欢乐。

-  
索尔走了很久。  
他开始游历九界的以后，先去了华纳海姆，远远地看过王城里的秋收节，但没有和任何人说话。霍根本来该是这里的王，但他死去了，所有人都死去了，化成无处可寻的灰烬。那些日子他大多待在市集上，看那里来来往往的人。他想找到一个黑头发绿眼睛的年轻男人，但没有，一个都没有。华纳海姆这样富庶温和的地方，从来催生不出那样纯粹锋利的颜色。所以他离开了，来到约顿海姆。走过王城的时候，上万个冰霜巨人对他嘶哑地咆哮——那是洛基出生的地方，却没有人与他相似，他是他们的后裔，然而杂糅了太多属于阿斯加德的特质，介乎于黑与白之间，第三界限的生物。  
就是那时他意识到，他真的失去那个绿眼睛的小骗子。在此之前洛基仿佛无处不在，带着他一贯有的那种表情、叫他恼火的神色，评论他做出的每一个抉择。他以为只要他走得够远，找的地方够多，洛基就会跳出来，像小时候那样，抱着手臂叫他笨蛋。然后他会笑，他很久都没笑过了，几乎已经忘记这个动作。

那天他喝了三大桶蜂蜜酒，砸碎了远处的两座山峰——他已经学会不伤及无辜——朦胧中有人问他，年轻的王，你为何这样愤怒？  
他睁开眼睛，那个人带着兜帽。像是个预言家，预言家往往不以真面目示人。  
我在找一个死去的灵魂。  
人们总是想找到这个，找到那个。贪得无厌只会让自己身陷泥潭。  
不一样，他是我此生最重要的人。  
戴兜帽的人若有所思地眺望了一下夜空，然后垂下头来，笑得有些莫名。  
还有哪里能找到一个死人呢。到冥界去吧，我的陛下。

-  
索尔到的那天，海拉站在边界，手拿权杖，居高临下地看他。  
那里有一条河，滚动着岩浆，隔绝其余八界，活着的事物不允许存在。  
索尔高喊，海拉！让我通过。  
死之女神笑了笑，故作宽容地说，我只掌管这里，规矩却不由我决定。它只让死人渡过，所以为什么不试试呢，我的兄弟。

他当然可以为洛基而死。随时、每一刻，他的生命完全属于他的弟弟。但他的死没有任何意义——作为死人踏出赫尔海姆，比作为活人进去要难得多。他要带走洛基，不惜一切代价，这副血肉之躯还有它的用处。  
他说，好吧，让我考虑一下。  
他思索了一会：冥界会削弱神的力量，以他现在的能力，最多穿越河的一半。他需要找一块垫脚石，承受得住岩浆的几次冲击。

于是他舍弃了风暴战斧，毫不犹豫地，它沉没进岩浆里，死亡星辰的内核粉碎得无影无踪。雷霆之神手无寸铁地来到海拉面前，女王促狭地笑了，眼尾的刺青拖曳成一条细线。  
她说，我现在照样可以杀死你。  
索尔危险地眯起眼睛，蓝色的电流跃上他的指尖。  
我从阿斯加德把你弄到这来，在赫尔海姆一样可以再来一次。  
海拉大笑，尖锐的八叉角覆上她的头发。索尔聚起一道雷电，想起很多年前的那次，他难得与洛基并肩。那个小骗子从飞船上骤然出现，总算如愿以偿地当了一回救世主。

“我亲爱的姊姊，你答应我的。”

某个熟悉的，尾调拖长的声音响起来。讥讽的、高傲的。雷霆之神所有的怒火骤然偃息，催生出一些莫名的，紧绷的恐惧。他向雾霭笼罩的山丘望去，一个苍白瘦削的人影站在那里，头发和眼睛都是最纯粹的颜色。于是他所有的执念、痛苦，阴暗的、不磊落的情绪，都在那个刹那疯狂地生长，幻化出真实的姓名。  
洛基·劳菲森。

海拉冷笑着放下头发，回头来看索尔，眼睛像一片泥潭，  
“我差点忘了，他和我做了个交易。”  
“他给了你什么？”  
海拉只是刺耳地笑着，消失在粘稠的雾里。

-  
索尔走到洛基面前。他似乎是年轻一些的样子，穿着属于仙宫的长袍，头发还没那么长，也并不卷曲。他停在半途，不敢再走近，怕一切都只不过是个破碎的梦境——雷霆之神可以征服整个九界，此时却连呼吸都放得太过小心。他记起自己第一天见到洛基，襁褓中柔软的婴儿，弗丽嘉叫他小心一些，于是他屏住气，没一会就觉得眩晕。  
洛基很轻地叫他，哥哥。

他猛然抬头，看进他碧绿的眼睛，然后向前一步，太过用力地吻他。

血流到一起，沾在齿间，融化，连着滚烫的呼吸。洛基是真实的，不再是过往的幻象，于是他积郁太久的情绪爆发出来——作为近两千岁的神祇，他的弟弟是他剩下唯一热烈的东西。诡计之神赋予他痛，赋予他恐惧与愤怒，一切都与他有了联系。索尔发狠地攥紧他的手腕，在那里留下一些青紫的瘀伤，可他无可救药地、阴暗地觉得满足和悲伤。  
没有人质疑这个吻。它该在那，几百年前就该如此。他们背德的、畸形的关系，扭曲的爱，追逐与逃亡。此时一切都被揭开，在生死面前，竟然也显得无关紧要。洛基抹掉嘴角的血，抬眼来看他，每一个细微的动作都叫索尔发狂。他笑了笑，说，哥哥，我知道你很想我。

你去了哪里？  
在一个类似那个二流魔法师的传送空间里待了几百年，洛基耸耸肩，然后有个人告诉我你在找我。我想，真是个蠢货。  
索尔看了他一会，忽然笑了。是那种“索尔·奥丁森式微笑”，曾经在十二岁的时候被洛基评价为“一只剪毛失败的狗”。那会他们正坐在餐桌上吃饭，索尔抓起一个橙子向他扔去，被洛基金绿色的法术挡住了，他优雅地切着一块牛排，看起来和弗丽嘉一模一样。  
如果非要说索尔像狗，那洛基一定是猫。他在米德加尔特待了一段时间，知道那种生物高傲又冷淡，只在需要被饲喂的时候才会黏着你喵喵叫唤；但他也知道，它们同样会爱人，会想念，就像洛基说“我知道你很想我”，翻译过来的意思是，“我也想你了”。  
他已经很擅长读懂洛基了。

我游历了很多地方。华纳海姆，亚尔夫海姆，还去了一趟你的老家，冰霜巨人似乎也没有上次那么不友善了。华纳海姆的秋收节很有意思，其中有一个游戏是用一整筐柿子把你埋起来，也许我们可以一起去试试……  
洛基退后一步，阴影盖住他的面孔。索尔的心脏跌入冰川，砰砰跳着，却发不出半点声音。  
你不属于冥界。他艰涩地说。  
我的确死了，但我不是神，到不了英灵殿，也不属于这里。  
然后他自嘲地笑了笑，说，索尔，放弃吧。我已经从死亡之境回来过一次了。没有人能这样幸运。  
索尔盯住他，蓝眼睛里跳动着火焰。  
除了你。除非你想，否则没有人能掌控你的生命。  
我会带你离开。洛基。

-  
顺着世界之树的根系向上，再向上。在乌尔德之泉旁，他们见到了诺恩三姐妹。  
掌管过去的乌尔德说，尊敬的陛下，您有一个痛苦的过去。  
索尔答道，我已经不是为过去流泪的年纪。  
掌管现在的薇尔丹蒂低吟，您为何与一个亡灵同行？  
雷霆之神回答，他是我此生最重要的人。  
诗寇蒂静默着，她束起的长发蜿蜒着与树的根系相连。索尔走向她，虔诚地仰首，说，告诉我一个方法。  
您想要什么，我的陛下？  
他是我的弟弟。我们曾经分离，站在对立的两面，我亏欠了他，但仍然爱他。  
诗寇蒂笑了——您想要时间。  
很遗憾，我给不了您时间。  
乌尔德说，时间是所有律法中最严苛、最残酷的一条。没有人左右得了它，即使是命运。

薇尔丹蒂问，您有多爱他？  
索尔转头去看洛基，他站在不远的地方，安静地与阴影相伴。神收回目光，回答，胜于一切。  
我失去了他两次。我愿意付出一切。

好吧。女神轻轻地叹息。

他们回到赫尔海姆的时候，海拉和她的男佣冈拉提从中心王座上走下来。她看了洛基一会，说，显然你逃过了死亡的审判。  
远处传来犬类的咆哮声，海拉张开手臂大笑着说，地狱犬闻到你们了，跑吧，  
我会取走我的筹码。

越过赫尔海姆的边界，索尔叫道，洛基，但没有回应。他去看那个绿眼睛的小骗子，对方站在那条死之花开放的国境线旁，嘴唇上下有金色的法术如细线般交错闪烁。  
你给了她什么？雷霆之神问，万物都开始颤抖。  
洛基平静地微笑，一切都是寂静的，答案却不需要声音——谎言之神交出了他的口舌，颠倒黑白的、蛊惑他人的魔法，于是从此九界最伶牙俐齿的人成了哑巴。  
索尔拽住他的领口。他想说骗子，但说不出口，只好绝望又暴戾地吻他。那个愈合好的伤口再度流出鲜血，洛基觉得晕眩，疼痛而又幸福。他有一点自暴自弃的快乐，因为索尔的愤怒，永不磨灭的亏欠。  
我为他放弃了谎言。他想。所有人都等着神的救赎，而只有他能给神以救赎。阿萨神族的血液滴落下来，死之花在他们身边绽放。他想起萨诺斯拦截住飞船的那天，他说，我向你保证，哥哥，太阳会再次照耀我们。

-  
穿过尼福尔海姆的荒原，索尔一直相当沉默。在他们漫长的生命里，他从来都算不上沉默。三百岁以前他不厌其烦地对洛基说，你在干什么？弟弟，别看那些书了，男人该待在比武场上。  
洛基不想理他，翻过一页《战斗用法术》，上面有一个魔法，是说你可以转移敌人的一些器官。他在手上凝聚起一点法力，费了很大的劲，才忍住没把索尔的嘴换掉。  
再后来他们彼此对立，但索尔仍然乐于告诉每个人，我有个弟弟，很坏，八岁的时候捅了我一刀。洛基做过不少穷凶极恶的事，每一件都比这个要更符合“很坏”的举例。但索尔固执地只说到这里，他们之间那些无可原谅的事情，终究要被抛去灰色地带，任由它存在，横贯其中。洛基不会解决问题——他站在那，高傲地一言不发，哪怕真的觉得抱歉。四百岁的时候他恶作剧让索尔断了一只胳膊，接着消失了三天，送来一个用魔法变出来的金红色勋章。  
于是索尔说，没关系，他是我弟弟。我永远会原谅他，爱他，和他站在一起。他有一段时间忘记了这句话，后来又记起来了，因此他找到洛基，对他说，没关系。

索尔在雾之国中每走一步，都觉得有哪里古怪。他不知道诗寇蒂取走了什么——命运和预言家一样，往往说话只说半句。  
她低声说，如果你愿意为你他付出一切，这也并不是一件珍贵的东西。

最终他发现，他在流血。

他流过很多次血，在数百次的战争中——那些兵甲在他身上留下伤痕。但他是神，血不会永远地流淌，杀戮的痕迹不会侵染这具躯体。神永远完美，永远高高在


End file.
